


【慕井开车向】丢衣服6-10

by LFSHSM



Category: Supernatural Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFSHSM/pseuds/LFSHSM





	【慕井开车向】丢衣服6-10

程慕生似是察觉到他想法，灼热的手往他（井然）右边乳珠缓缓移去，井然已经被他调起了情欲，很不耐烦程慕生慢吞吞的动作。  
“呃，程慕生，你快点啊！你行不行啊？要不然我来！”  
“呵，”程慕生顿了顿，微眯着眼，他本想今天温柔一点，呵呵，看来不用了，他不行？！就让你看看我今天行不行！  
程慕生加重力道吻着井然的脖子，一路向下吻住小巧的乳尖，刚开始还很轻地舔舐，力道逐渐加重的又舔又吸，把井然的乳晕吸得又红又肿，小小的乳肉硬的像石头一样，在他（慕）的舌头下不停地战栗，“呜……慕……生，轻点……另一边……也要……”井然脑子开始混乱，眼神也开始迷蒙，嘴里胡乱的呻吟着，不自觉地寻求来自爱人更多的爱抚。  
程慕生被他撩人的姿态所刺激，也满足了他的要求，变本加厉地狠狠蹂躏另一颗小豆子，手毫不凝滞的探向已经勃起的小井然。  
“呜……不要再吸了……要破了……”井然一边说着不要，小井然却又更硬了一分。  
程慕生挑眉，顺着勃起的小井然来回抚摸了两下，“小井然都这么兴奋了，井然，你嘴上说着不要，身体挺诚实的。”  
“慕生……快一点……不……慢一点……”  
程慕生被他的反应逗笑了，“到底是快点还是慢点？”  
“快点……嗯……”井然很诚实的说出了自己的渴求。  
程慕生吻上发硬的小井然，用舌头细细地顺着棒尖舔到底端，然后将小小硬硬的小井然含进嘴里。  
“嗯……呜……”被自己甜腻的呻吟所惊到，井然羞耻的咬住下唇，想要阻止自己发出腻人的声音。  
程慕生吸允着可爱的小井然，舌头戳刺了肉棒顶端小小的铃口，又用牙齿轻轻咬了下去，知道他（井然）要射了，把小井然吐出来，用手接着井然射出来精液。  
井然所有的快感都涌到小井然顶端，身子痉挛的抽搐，失声地射了出来，白色的精液喷射出来，打湿了程慕生的手，溅满了他的胸口和下腹部，甚至有几滴  
还飞到程慕生的嘴角和脸上。  
程慕生舔了舔嘴角的精液，看着爱人高潮时妖艳迷人的神情，小慕生硬的发涨，伸手将井然射出的精液在他臀间一点点铺开。  
然后，中指摸到了井然的后穴，而射完精的井然全身软绵绵的任他施为。  
程慕生稍稍用力地掰开井然的双臀，就露出里边泛着红的内壁，中指毫不犹豫的往里边探入，一点点的扒开最内里的穴肉，轻轻的搅动着，待他觉得井然能承受的住，第二根手指也探了进来，肆意的在里边活动着，交替着模仿性交的动作来回抽插。  
很快地，第三根也探了进来，直接探向了井然的敏感处。  
“呜……慢点……”终于从高潮反应过来的井然被狠狠地刺激了一把，不自觉地挺起身体，向程慕生送了过去。  
觉得扩张的差不多了，程慕生把手指从井然的后穴中抽了出来，握住自己硬的快要爆炸的性器，抵在了井然的穴口，离得近了，程慕生甚至感觉小穴有一股吸力，不仅吸着他的肉棒，而且他的理智也仿佛要被吸没了。  
“接下来，该我了！”程慕生呼吸不自觉地加重，他喘着气，将硬的快要爆炸的性器缓缓地往里边肏，缓慢而不容抗拒地抵进了小穴的深处。  
“太烫了……慕生……你慢点……啊……慢点……”井然全身颤抖的接受着他的疼爱，混乱而又崩溃地呻吟。  
程慕生不为所动，抬高井然的屁股，为接下来更好的承受他（慕）做准备。  
再肏了几十下后，程慕生挑眉，眯着眼看着底下承受不住的井然，“我不行？嗯？”  
“我错了……是我不行……”井然呜咽着承认错误，眼泪也从眼眶里边滚了出来，“你慢点……”  
程慕生肏弄不停，甚至还加重力道地肏弄，“我在下边？”  
“我错了……呜……轻点……”井然应对不来，只能混乱而狼狈地呜咽着承认错误。  
程慕生不听他的解释，紧紧地握着他的腰，一下一下地狠狠肏弄着。  
舒服又难以承受的感觉令井然茫然又爽的很，被程慕生不断的戳刺着敏感点，让他终于承受不住高潮，尖叫着射了出来。  
高潮中的小穴不断的收缩着，异常的紧，内壁不断地咬紧肉棒，程慕生感觉自己距离高潮也越发接近，快速地在小穴里肏了数十下，也射了出来。  
“啊……慕生……”井然刚经历过高潮，又被程慕生射精射地再次高潮，并且成功的让程慕生的性器再次变大。  
程慕生沉默的用动作给出回复。  
“还来呀？……轻点……啊……”井然欲哭无泪，恨死了今天早上突然变皮的自己。  
白天还很长，他们仍旧在继续……嘘


End file.
